Shared Passion
by imortlelink
Summary: Ron and Harry finally realize how they feel about each other. SLASH. Chapter one is very PWP. Please R&R my first fic.
1. What they did

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Slash.  
  
This is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just got out of double potions in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry told Hermione to go along ahead. Ron stayed back with Harry to help clean up the potion they had spilled.   
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes met. Harry's eyes look even brighter than usual thought Ron. "You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that tells you you really like someone," asked Ron in a lustful wisper. Harry saw the glint in Ron's eye. "Sometimes" "Well you know this classroom is empty and . . . . . well." Ron stumled over his words. "Ok, lets do it.," replied Harry. Ron pushed Harry up onto the desk. "Ron, I-I-I have wanted this for so long," said Harry in a hot, ragged voice. "So have I." Ron leaned in and kissed Harry deeply. They completely lost track of time. Harry pulled away panting. "O god Ron I am so horny." Harry ran is hands acrost Rons chest and under is shirt. Harry pulled it off. Ron pulled of Harry's shirt and started nuzzling his neck. "Uuhn oooh." whispered harry. Ron moved farther south. I found Harry's zipper. "May I?" asked Ron. "I have wanted you to for a year." Ron slowly removed Harry's pants. He was wearing red and gold silk boxers. Ron noticed something else. Harry arrousul was almost poking out of his boxers. Sliping the boxers off, Ron engulfed Harry's erection. "Oh Ron, that feels sooooo good. Oh god!" Ron was sucking, bobbing his head up and down. "Uhhhh Ron you must ooooh done this before."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
If you want me to continue, please review. Open to constructive critisizm. 


	2. What they got

I didnt get any reviews on the last one but here goes the next one  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
(Last few sentences from last chapter)  
  
Sliping the boxers off, Ron engulfed Harry's erection. "Oh Ron, that feels sooooo good. Oh god!" Ron was sucking, bobbing his head up and down. "Uhhhh Ron you must have ooooh done this before." "Uhhhh Oooo GOD. OH GOD RON!!" Harry let loose all the passion he had had supressed in him for a year in one huge burst. Ron swallowed it all. Ron leaned up and kissed Harry passionately. Harry explored Ron's mouth with his tounge, getting anything left. "Harry you must really like the way you taste," remarked Ron sarcasticly. "You can't blame me, it is my first time tastin' anyones." Harry smilled and leaned in and kissed Ron again. Harry whispered, "Ron, I love you." "I know,' replied Ron. They fell asleep laying on top of the desk next to each other.  
  
***  
  
"MR. POTTER AND MR. WEASLEY!!??" Snape had just walk into his class room after lunch. "Uuh huh?" Ron woke up and saw Snape leering at him, pale faced, in the doorway. Ron glanced to his right and saw Harry laying naked. "SHIT!" exclaimed Ron. He turn and shook Harry awake. "Hey whats going on?" Harry saw Snape too. Then he looked down and realized he was naked. He remembered last night happily. Harry looked back at Snape and jumped up and quickly pulled his clothes on. "1 MONTHS DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU," Snape what shouting at the top of his voice, "AND I AM TAKING 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR HOUSE....EACH!!" "That is not fair!" Ron was shouting now too. Harry's temper was at the brink. "There is no rule against it!!!!" Harry's temper erupted. "Then there will but quite soon," Snape snapped back into his cool, hateful voice. "Now go to your afternoon classes. I'll see you at 7 tonight and everynight for the next month." Ron and Harry gathered their things and left angrily. "This is so unfair," complained Ron, "All we did was...well you know." "It was great though." Harry smiled. "True," Ron said in a dreamy voice. "But what about Angelina. I dont even want to know how mad she is. We have our first game coming up in like 3 weeks."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ok please please please R&R. No one did on the last one. 


End file.
